As reality ends
by Prodigial-Knight
Summary: Road to Ninja: As Obito releases the genjutsu and Naruto and Sakura return to the real world, Hinata and Sasuke are left to use the little time they have before their world ends to contemplate themselves, their world, their supposed real counterparts and the brave real world that must exist. SasuHina.
1. Ragnarock

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Jump Festa please support the original release.

Road to Ninja: As Obito releases the genjutsu and Naruto and Sakura return to the real world, Hinata and Sasuke are left to use the little time they have before their world ends to contemplate themselves, their world, their supposed real counterparts and the brave real world that must exist. SasuHina.

I had written this before the movie was subbed, the major plot point are still here, the world is a illusion casted by Tobi who has served it's point now that Sakura and Naruto have left so the illusion is shuting down.

Please imagine that the final battle had been within earshot of Sasuke and Hinata thus they overheard the truth, this fic deals with their emotions so it focuses on them and their reation to the nature and end of their world, although I feel Kishi could have done more with the other chracters in his "Matrix" and I am kind of dissapointed.

Naruto and Sakura had disappeared, they had rejected the illusion that their whole world apparently was, and the man who claimed to have casted the jutsu disappeared as well with a omnious exclamation of "Kai"and flash of white light.

And now the whole world was collapsing in on itself, and there he was witnessing it all with her, Hyuuga Hinata's side. the one girl in Kohona who would rather break his ribs then receive his roses they were watching the sky splitting in two like a canvas stretched too thin revealing a sort of purple background.

Before he could even begin to ponder on what the fact that the underpinnings of reality were purple the tear had spread out from the sky and hit the land it was progressing even faster now. Sasuke glanced at Hinata finding the same courage and determination in her cold, no they weren't cold, eyes they were chunnin of Kohona they weren't going to let this happen without a fight even if this was a apocalypse.

As they were running at top speed towards the ever enlarging maw of the rupture, they had to dodge civilians, genin and to their great shame chunin who were fleeing in the opposite direction, when they reached a comfortable distance a plan needed to be formed another short exchange of looks and they decided they'd go the usual route. The standard strategy when dealing with a unknown foe, even if this thing lacked sapience like this seemed to, was to use a generic low resource attack to test it's capabilities.

Shuriken it was then, two streams of shuriken almost identical, Sasuke thought but his were faster as the Uchiha clan prided themselves on their shuriken skills thus he as secondary heir had to follow suit, the result of the attack was shuriken instead of bouncing off or being absorbed by the tear in reality simply ceased to exist as soon as one corner hit the tear.

-"Let's see how it handles something chackra based!" Hinata said and before Sasuke could react she had already gotten into the stance needed for her Twin Lion Fist and said felines had made contact with the tear, with the same results their evaporating like smoke in a gale, mercifully leaving Hinata's actual fists intact.

-"Are you suicidal or just crazy in general !?" Sasuke started yelling "Why the hell did you get up close with that thing you could have went poff as well!"

-"We needed to see the effect of actual jutsu on it ... so how about it Sasuke of the feared Uchiha clan ... a fireball into the breach?" Hinata responded to his concern in a way which was at once both matter-of-factly and, Sasuke felt, mocking in a way.

-"I think you amply proved that any attack whether material or chackra will just dissipate on contact, although my Great Fireball would have been the safer method to test it out" he added the last part in a huff.

-"Space-Time ninjutsu, Sealing Jutsu ?" Hinata asked with a tinge of fear in her voice.

-"No and no ..."

-"Forbidden Jutsu, demon summonings ..."

-"Why do you think I'd know all these thing?"

-"Because you're Uchiha, dark and freaky ninjutsu is your birthright all everyone talks about your family and I if you failed to notice I'm a Hyuuga WE HIT THINGS and that's not good enough " she paused and steadied her breath to regain her calm Sasuke couldn't help but notice that her chest was somehow even more ..." and look the tear is encircling us if it can think to do that!"

Sasuke suddenly snapped back to their situation and the sheer atmosphere of doom almost made him want to jump into the tear and get it over it, realizing that he and Hinata were the only ones near the ever encroaching wall of nothingness he said:

-"Are we really surrounded?"


	2. Apocalypse

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Jump Festa please support the original release.

-"Are we really surrounded?"

-"Completely, the speed of it's growth is inconsistent, it devoured everything at the limits of my byakughan's range but now it's moving slower."

-"Where is the center of the remaining ... uhm ... reality?"

-"That hill to the north west."

-"Take my hand."

She did and could sense Sasuke picking her up then the world became a flash and then they were standing on the hill she mentioned, dead in the center of the last remaining zone of reality.

-"You said you didn't know time space ninjutsu?" said Hinata even though it seemed like the worst time to argue about such things, a bit of normalcy she thought would help stave of the impeding atmosphere of doom.

-"It's a teleport jutsu, just very high speed movement, somebody didn't pay attention to their Theory of Ninjutsu class in the Academy." Sasuke flashed his best smile, normally this would cause 10 or more girls in the area to feint depending on the size of the crowd but now he just hopped it would stave of any junken attacks caused by his ribbing.

-"Still I dominated you in Taijutsu 10 times out of 10 ... so I'll ask again do you have any jutsu for a situation like this?"

-" No ... but if you remember Kai when you're releasing a genjutsu ... casting genjutsu is very difficult on the mind of the caster he needs to process a insane amount of detail to fool his targets into believing they're in reality ..."

-"I don't see your point."

-" the easiest way to do this is to concentrate on the area around you and beyond that just use broad strokes, this means when you release the jutsu with a Kai umh"

-"The background would dissapear faster, just like we saw our whole horizon dissipate, Cloud Mist everything beyond gone in moments but this area is decomposing very slowly." with a slouch of her shoulders Hinata came to the same conclusion as Sasuke.

-"Everything... our world was a genjutsu, a illusion, a farce, and now it's ending ..." after Sasuke spoke those word moments, which felt like a eternity, passed as the two shinobi struggled in silence to come to terms with the realization that their world, their friends, their family themselves were illusions, rapidly fading ones at that.

-"What do you think the real world is like?" Hinata was the first one to break the silence, probably because Sasuke had gone from looking around him in silence to fixating his gaze on her probably unconsciously.

-"I ... I don't have any real ideea it could be anithing and everything oceans of fire, forests of glass ..."

-"Green water, pink skies" Hinata supplied.

-"Yes anithing could be possible!"

-"No, sorry to rain on your parade but that Obito character wanted to trap the flat chested one and Naruto here, so I'm assuming the real world is not too different from this one either for tricking them or tempting them into staying."

-"So no fire oceans then ... " Sasuke sighed in a over exaggerated manner " still if this is meant to tempt them into staying, what is so tempting about being a ninja living and dying by the sword at the orders of a distant daymio ? "

-"Never knew you were such a softie, don't you like being a ninja ... although maybe you're right maybe the real world is incredibly dull with Naruto and Sakura being bored little princes of peace and this whole ninja system was designed for entertainment to get them out of their dull lives?"

-"How do you think the real us are ... I mean there have to be versions of us in the other world those two acted like they knew us, mostly, so we should at least look the same." Sasuke began to ponder his other self, dark thoughts forming if this Obito character used his genjutsu like Sasuke himself did, well honestly he allways felt a little guilty about the way he played with his victims mind, about the sheer potential for abuse which lay in genjutsu.

-"I think the real me is flatchested ..." Hinata said.

-"What !?" Sasuke was snapped from his thoughts by Hinata's assumption.

-"You recall how much of a fuss Sakura made when I called her flatchested I think the other me didn't bring that fact about her up, too much or at ever. A reason why might be because she didn't feel herself one to judge, because she might be uhm deficient in that department."

-"I can't imagine that" Sasuke really couldn't and since the world was ending there was no point in denying Hinata's assets and his impossiblity to imagine a Hinata without them, he could imagine other things though "I might be reaching but the best illusions are the less outright body modification one they're the ones where you mess with their personalities."

-"Kurenai sensei did mention something to that effect, ha imagine the 'real' Shino loving bugs instead of being afraid of them, Kiba hating cats, that might be the real world"

-"Imagine a Kakashi-sensei who is all cool and mysterious ..."


	3. Armageddon

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Jump Festa please support the original release.

-"Imagine a Kakashi-sensei who is all cool and mysterious ..."

-"Oh kami are we really doing this using our final moments gossiping about our friends like two old kuniochi?"

-"Hmm there are worse ways and ..." Sasuke wanted to say they have no escape but Hinata already knew that, she was the one who saw though his attempts to at least keep her entertained until their doom came.

-"Imagine a world in which ..." Sasuke began in which the 'real' he was not a damn dirty coward like he obviously was, as he could not confess even now as the world was ending.

That was a good question that showed itself due to recent life altering revelations they've witnessed, what if he and his Hinata had engineered personalities and towards what end?

What did Obito want to achieve with them, it was clear Naruto and Sakura were the key.

But he had to figure out why did this Obito guy conjure him up was he trying to get a reaction from Naruto, Sakura both of them?

He thought about this, what defined him as person and one thing came to mind, ask any shinobi on the streets of Kohona what Sasuke Uchiha is and you'll get a lot of answers, a fine jounin, the second son of the Uchiha head, the best genjutsu user in his generation but one thing will invariably come up "Uchiha Sasuke is a ladies man."

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was the one who would chase down any girl he lays his eyes on, so he was probably created this way for Sakura, maybe Naruto also who knew, Hinata was surely shaped for Naruto, Sasuke had played the love game for a long time yet he had never seen such a extreme dedication as the one Hinata had for Naruto.

He began thinking what was Hinata feeling right now, besides the obvious dread at soon being dead, honestly even if hypothesis that he was meant to lure Sakura was right. now seeing her leave left him strangely non heartbroken.

Maybe it was a trace of 'real' Sasuke maybe Obito just couldn't spin him enough so that he was as obsessed with Sakura as Hinata was for Naruto. Sasuke himself had the same issue with his genjutsu, he could for example make it so a kunai was blazing hot thus the enemy would drop it but he couldn't make the kunai talk without alerting his foe that he was in a illusion.

Internally he laughed, so 'real' Sasuke was a cold fish to Sakura but then he went crashing down as he realised 'real' Hinata must also be head over heels for Naruto ...

He looked over at Hinata she was watching their world crumble apart in silence, maybe that was the proper reaction or maybe not, who knew at least it gave him a perfect opportunity to focus on his thoughts.

The very important thought that is that not even in the 'real' world Sasuke didn't have the chance to be with 'real' Hinata.

Maybe the real them never even exchanged a word or a glance, no keep it grounded, the real them had to know each other through the Naruto-Sakura connection he left his head drop and didn't care Hinata was looking intently at him, so not even changing the whole world gave him a chance to be with her.

Kami knows he's tried, Hinata was in fact the first girl he'd tried to romance back when he was eight and was on a high from finishing the first year of academy.

He had just went up to her and asked from the bottom of his heart if she would be his girlfriend, she started laughing ... their mothers who were present, yay for his eight old self knowing to pick a scene, started laughing and everybody just forgot about the one time Sasuke supposedly heard a older boy court a girl and without knowing what they meant repeated the words to Hinata.

Sasuke himself didn't forget since that moment on he never faced failure in his romantic pursuits, but he never managed to win Hinata's heart ... every girl he tried to make himself love them, every girl had one special key to her heart which Sasuke could unlock it with.

The problem was all those keys had been made by him for Hinata's and none of them worked, if he was truthful to himself in this last few moments it was because he was scared but now was the time, now was all the time he had.

Now was all the time he'd need, she was looking at him like she wanted to say something, just man up Sasuke and tell her that she was the girl, the one girl who occupied his heart and mind above all others ...

-"Imagine a world in which you're not a blatant manwhore ..."

And that's the end of this tale folks, I'll be honest I kind of want to write this whole end of the world scenario from Hinata's perspective as well maybe extend the time line as Sasuke and Hinata have a few more minutes before un-existance claims them.

If you have any questions or opinions please feel free to leave them as comments.


	4. Genesis

Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and Jump Festa please support the original release.

Road to Ninja: As Obito releases the genjutsu and Naruto and Sakura return to the real world, Hinata and Sasuke are left to use the little time they have before their world ends to contemplate themselves, their world, their supposed real counterparts and the brave real world that must exist. SasuHina.

This is the start of Hinata's POV portion going from, where they stopped running covering their conversation and a bit beyond the end of Sasuke's , chapter one to three, portion.

-"How do you think the real us are ... I mean there have to be versions of us in the other world those two acted like they knew us, mostly, so we should at least look the same."

Hinata wanted to sigh that Sasuke's mind was on ... well ... things so inconsequential as the real them, as far as she could see the tear in reality couldn't be stopped by her or Sasuke and even her beloved Memna was down from the fight with that Obito character.

Actually she last saw Memna with his parents, then she turned her eyes to Sasuke for a moment, for some reason she can't explain, then Minato,Kushina and Memna were gone obviously Minato used his space time jutsu which was said to be strong enough to make him a contender for Hokage alongside Kizashi Haruno and Orochimaru.

Now she felt kind of silly for asking Sasuke to pull a space time technique out of his ass in the last second, she'll make up for it when Memna asks his dad to go back and teleport her to safety with Memna she'll insist Sasuke also get to come.

Till then Sasuke's game of thinking about the umh "real" Hinata and Sasuke seems pretty fun, Sasuke' assumptions seemed to make sense the "real" them must look and act close enough to themselves that Naruto and Sakura aren't uncomfortable ... but their very nature had been created so they were a trap designed to lure them in. She at both felt disgusted that the masked man would toy with her in such a way but also angry enough to junken his heart to pieces if he was here now.

Now it was obvious Naruto and Sakura had figured out the trap so the differences between the "real" Hinata and her must be obvious although maybe not at first, she had to think back to Naruto's behaviour to see if there was a hint.

Hinata quickly changed her tune as thinking about Naruto only lead to thinking about Memna, worrying about him to be honest, and she wouldn't allow herself to become a sobbing wretch not even now at the end of the world because Memna and Minato will teleport right in at any second and save them.

Sakura it is then, she in fact seemed very shocked when Hinata pointed out her obvious lack of assets in the chest area, it was as if she'd heard it the first time ... maybe in the real world every girl was flat chested ... no it was too much of stretch.

Then why didn't "real" Hinata mention it already it should have come up eventually if "real" her, "real" Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura hanged out once in awhile which obviously they did the "real" world couldn't be that different.

-"I think the real me is flatchested ..." Hinata said.

-"What !?" Sasuke was snapped from his thoughts by Hinata's assumption.

-"You recall how much of a fuss Sakura made when I called her flatchested I think the other me didn't bring that fact about her up, too much or at ever. A reason why might be because she didn't feel herself one to judge, because she might be uhm deficient in that department."

Sasuke's looked at her with a hint of surprise on his face, and considering that Sasuke was as far from a stoic as you could get, that it was only a hint meant that he didn't want her to see his surprise ... but why was he surprised to see her playing what was ultimately a game of deductive logic.

She had always suspected that Sasuke considered himself smarter than her because his style relied on genjutsu and ninjutsu, disciplines which were seen as more "brainy" in contrast with her beloved taijutsu which was seen as "brawny", Sasuke was probably surprised she wanted to play along in this thinking game.

-"I can't imagine that ..."

"Just great" Hinata thought so Sasuke was officially on the list of males who only cared about her sizeable bust, it was a disappointment really even now with the world ending to have this confirmed.

To be honest knowing his playboy personality she had long suspected he was into her body, but him not making any advances and the charming memory of a 8 year old Sasuke asking her to be his girlfriend had kept him off of 'the list'.

It was probably also something about Memna him being his friend and not wanting to fliert with the girl Memna was obviously into ... damnit Memna where are you and Minato don't say you've forgotten us.

"I might be reaching but the best illusions are the less outright body modification ones they're the ones where you mess with their personalities."

Normally she'd consider the finer points of genjutsu something boring but which needs to be plowed through if only because you as a ninja will eventually fight genjutsu users ... but right now Sasuke projecting his own ideas to get a sense of this genjutsu was exactly what she needed to take her mind away from Memna.

She would have hugged Sasuke for his speculating ... if he weren't a playboy pervert who'd take it the wrong way that is.

-"Kurenai sensei did mention something to that effect" Hinata played the game going with the ideea that this Obito man was poetic and had gone with reversing everything " ha imagine the 'real' Shino loving bugs instead of being afraid of them, Kiba hating cats, that might be the real world"

-"Imagine a Kakashi-sensei who is all cool and mysterious ..."


	5. ReGenesis

As the world ends c5

-"Imagine a Kakashi-sensei who is all cool and mysterious ..."

She almost could, but the temptation to go through each of their friends and imagine them in another light, could lead to wasting a great deal of time.

Because let's face it between her "fear nothing" attitude leading her to befriend scores of shinobi and Sasuke's natural talent for diplomacy, especially with the fairer sex, made them the two most sociable people in their generation and their circle of friends was truly enormous, yeah she'd better stop Sasuke now or else the end of the world will catch them discussing a reality in which Iruka was actually a decent teacher or Kurenai gave a damn about her team..

-"Oh kami are we really doing this using our final moments gossiping about our friends like two old kuniochi?"

Hinata hated to rain on his parade but they really should be ready for when Memna bring Minato to whisk them away to safety, she gathered a fairly substantial amount of chakra in her eyes and gazed unto their surroundings … there was really nothing to look at except that purple wall of un-existence approaching slowly, very slowly but inevitable.

-"Hmm there are worse ways and ..."

"He better not be suggesting that we're doomed here … that Memna isn't coming back for me and him. " was Hinata's first thought but then she remembered she hadn't told Sasuke her plan and that she really should so that he would stop worrying.

She started to, but couldn't get the sentence out, how could she explain her plan which wasn't really a plan as she didn't take any action in realizing it, to be honest to be brutally honest she was simply hoping Memna would find something to do against the collapse of their world and teleport back for her as well.

Again to be brutally honest, she couldn't think of Memna doing something which the combination of her byakughan and skills plus Sasuke's sharinghan and jutsu couldn't already have done … they were facing the end of the world afterall.

Maybe Sasuke was right, there are certainly worse ways to use your time in a dying world than to focus on the world that will continue existing, she closed her eyes and wished that she could send a message to the other Hinata "Hey look I'm doomed right now but for 16 years I was a 'Hyuuga Hinata' so this is what you should do to be as awesome as me".

But did her counterpart had any flaws which needed correcting, that was the question … what would she change about her life if she had a tomorrow hmm less "Memna Memna" maybe ? … no out of the question how could she even think that.

Yes, less hanging out with Sasuke that was the answer, if she'd ever meet her "real" counterpart she would definitely start the conversation off with "See that guy, Sasuke of the Uchiha clan … stay away from him, don't even talk to him he's only trouble".

But to be fair the "real" Hinata may go looking for Sasuke instead of the other way around, like she did for example when she needed him to separate what she now knew was "real" Sakura from "real" Naruto.

It was moments like those when she really appreciated Sasuke as her partner in crime, actually he was such in tune with her that he recognized Ino had taken control after Ino made her drag him outside, in fact he was the one who informed her of the situation later.

She actually should have asked him what did Ino say in her body to give it away.

Hinata had a hunch Ino at least made her say something pretty awful, even

after Sasuke figured out Ino was in control he had an aura of sadness the rest of the night … or maybe if they were throwing theories around it wasn't what Ino said but that Ino said it and not herself.

Yet right now, when she had evidence of a world existing outside of her own it seemed a waste to consider what the Ino of her world had done " don't think about Ino or Shikamaru or the others who are probably dead " the thought jumped into her mind yeah think about the "real" her for example.

What kind of life did she live, did she have the same important events, did she make the same choices … it was very tempting indeed to think of her "real" self looking at the same "forks in the road" and making other choices, better choices, having an all around better life.

"For example … for example … what would a good example be ?" she thought she was generally proud of her choices … if Sasuke was the only one alongside her maybe when she was 8 having just finished her first year of the academy and Sasuke had come up and asked her to be his girlfriend.

She of course said no, all boys were icky at that age, except Memna of course, but maybe the real her had agreed, maybe they had become a couple right then with their mothers present.

Maybe in the "real" world they were still a couple even now at the ripe age of 16, she almost snorted she could imagine Sasuke still hitting on every girl in the village and she having to be offended and beat both Sasuke and the girl in question to preserve her role as the don Juan's girlfriend.

Still good old Sasuke at least you could count on him to be a ladies man in every universe … wait a sec this would be an awesome twist to the "impossible realities angle" and be one, final, playful jab.

-"Imagine a world in which you're not a blatant manwhore ..."

Sasuke's face just dropped, no words, no sounds came out but Hinata had seen his eyes when she turned to him to state her last supposition, they were if not alive with chakra like when one of them used their doujutsu but another state she knew Sasuke entered when he tried out a cool new genjutsu and he said she herself looked the same when executing a difficult junken move.

That "I'm on the top of the world" attitude dissipated after hearing her, actually going into to the other end, she didn't need the byakughan to notice his hunched spine him lowering his gaze, his shoulders dropping, he took on a defeated attitude.

-"Huh what's wrong … beyond the obvious I mean."

-"Hn … it must be the obvious, what else could it be the world is ending, that fact cannot be changed …" Sasuke paused and seemed to think carefully about what he would say or if he would say something " right now it's become clear that nothing can change. "

-"Sasuke does it seem to you like I have time to figure out your philosophizing ?!" She continued with a bit of the softer tone "Is it about the manwhore comment, forget other realities right now … at the end you've been the perfect gentleman, not putting the moves on me once …"

Sasuke shifted his stance again, lowering his head as if he was a battering ram his hands picking up dirt, Hinata knew the signs of his tension it was as if he was bracing himself to endure a battle but he wasn't going to attack that made no sense.

"He makes no sense period … " Hinata thought to herself " I give him a compliment that he didn't try to flirt with me and he's more upset … as if … oh no Sasuke how could you be thinking of me like that right now. " couldn't he pick a worse time and honestly the sheer gall he had of trying to make one last conquest out of her now when they would disappear soon.

Another thought began to form in her mind " maybe what if it's more than the usual conquest …" no Hinata reasoned if Sasuke was really in love with her he would have been since that time 8 years ago, the first time he talked to any girl in that way as far she knew, but 8 years to keep this a secret even helping her in her schemes to get Memna. He would have been in pain and she was a good enough friend to have noticed that, no?

She probably would have, she did pride herself on being very intuitive wasn't the right word, aware of other people and even if he had been carrying feelings for her for eight years it would have shown through, most people would be moppy and dark, hah a dark even obsessed Sasuke she couldn't even think of such a possibility...

Sasuke if she really thought about it, when he hit a snag with a girl, Sakura was the only one who came to mind, would start flirting with random girls just to restore his pride and try again this recovery time being directly proportional to how much rejection he hit, if Sasuke really had taken to heart her "No, sorry... " that would mean his recuperative period lasted …

Hinata suddenly dug her hands into the grassy hill prompting Sasuke to look over at her and give her a "Hn" which had just a bit of annoyance to separate it from total apathy.

She quickly took his hand in her and looked him in the eyes, there was a brief smile forming there but with conscious control Sasuke stopped it from spreading … still Hinata watched him she was sure that if she continued holding his hand a blush would soon bloom across his face, his self control be damned.

This was the first good revelation and all she needed to work with.

-"You know if the conditions were different I'd be complaining about how you're getting grass on my manicure." Sasuke said in an effort to ignore her advances.

Hinata tried to spit out the words "I should have noticed, I'm so sorry" but she couldn't right now for one she knew she wasn't completely in the wrong Sasuke should have done something … there should have been something to make her notice.

Actually why was she trying to seduce him now "What good would it do now, the world would end any moment now and she was spending this time with … Sasuke had nursed a crush for her for 8 years did that make him her stalker?" no she would have sensed him and he spent enough time with her up front and in the open.

His hands were getting really warm she could tell, huh who knew his heart rate would go through the roof just from this contact, some seducer he was.

-"Hin- Hinata " did he just freaking stutter ? " if this really is a genjutsu once you realise you are within it there are certain jutsus and skills to take control of a enemy genjutsu and turn it against them if they maintain contact … I know some, maybe we could try … "

-"Sasuke just stop it with the convoluted jutsus, I finally figured out what to do!" she said as she freed her hand to take him by that ridiculously high collar and jumped in his lap, planting a kiss on his lips, in a mili-second she could feel him give in and start responding to it.

As they continued to explore each other they might not have been the last humans to disappear as the illusion of their world reached it's conclusion but they were the only two who didn't feel the need for anything beyond that moment.

Author's comments:

So this is the end I reached the point I wanted to, a possible continuation after Hinata's line in chapter 3 and this story has run it's course.

As an alternate ending, I thought this could be funny/happier:

After making out Sasuke and Hinata do try to take control of the jutsu and as Obito is the one who cast the jutsu his brain is the server which dreamt up the world, the illusionary pair would escape into Obito's subconscious and "survive" there and making Obito doubt his sanity due to occasional SasuHina themed dreams.


End file.
